


Merry Christmas

by Sammy11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy11/pseuds/Sammy11
Summary: AU where GGAD didn’t meet in summer but during winter. :)Sorry if it's not perfect. It's a quick whip up for Christmas. :P
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Merry Christmas

**“Merry Christmas”**

“You finished with this?”

Gellert nodded and push one of the big old books towards Albus who’s now lying on his stomach. They decided to come out to read under a giant tree even though it’s very cold during this time of the year.

Gellert waved his hand above the blue fire Albus put on earlier. Now it glowed bigger and warmer. He then glanced at the boy next to him. “You look like you have something else in your mind.”

Albus suddenly looked up. “W… What?! No!”

Gellert chuckled. “You think you can lie to me?”

The smaller guy didn’t answer. He just pouted and went book to a book in front of him.

Gellert closed the small book in his hand and lied down next to his neighbor. Their faces now inches away from each other. “Come on. Tell me. What’s wrong?” Gellert asked quietly.

Albus felt his face getting warmer although it’s winter. He averted his eyes from the handsome boy in front of him.

“It’s just… It would be weird. Christmas without my mother… I want to make my family happy, but I don’t know how.”

“You really care about them.”

Albus tilted his head. “They’re my family.”

“So what? I only care about myself.” Gellert said as he flipped so he’s now lying on his back.

Albus glanced at him. He knew Gellert is no ordinary boy. He also knew that Gellert is not exactly a poster boy for what you’d considered ‘good person’. He even got kick out of school for something terrible… However, his intelligence, his determination and his talent were so appealed to Albus. It was the first time in his life that he felt like he met someone who speak the same language. They understand each other so well in such a short amount of time.

“Still…”

Gellert looked at Albus who didn’t finish his sentence.

 _It really bothered him._ Gellert thought. He sighed before sitting back up. Albus’ eyes following.

“Do you know what’s an aurora?”

Albus opened his mouth confusingly as Gellert suddenly change the topic. “L… Like a goddess?”

Gellert laughed softly. “No. Like a natural phenomenon.”

“Oh. I knew that too.”

“Have you seen it before?”

Albus shook his head.

Gellert smiled. “I’m not that kind of person. But it really did take my breath away.”

Then Gellert told Albus what he’s seen before while Albus listened with his sparkling eyes.

“Wow… I want to see it too.”

“Then let’s go.”

“What?”

“Let’s go.” Gellert repeated.

Albert sat up. “We can’t!”

“Why not?”

“It’s in another country! and we can’t just go to another country without…”

“You sounded really boring.”

“The law said…”

“We’re pretty much two most powerful wizards around here. Don’t let petty things like stupid laws stop you, Albus.”

……………………………………………………….

Albus knew by now that it’s pointless to argue. So, he kept his mouth shut.

Gellert sighed and stood up. Albus waved his wand to put out the fire and followed. They gathered the books up and then…

“It’s snowing.” Gellert said quietly.

Albus looked up as small white fluff hit his face.

Gellert again stole a glance at a boy next to him who stared blankly at the snow. Gellert didn’t understand the whole thing but he knew that this family thing really troubled Albus. It made him wanted to just grab the smaller boy. Pull him into a hug and told him that everything’s going be fine.

_But I can’t._

_We’re too different._

Gellert knew his own feeling even though he never felt like this before. He did have hope… He hoped that he could kept Albus close wherever he goes. That they would conquer Europe together. It was a nice dream but… His gut kept telling him that this is not going to end up as he thought.

Gellert shook the negative thought out of his head.

_I just have to take this chance and make it count._

He reached his hand out to brush the snow out of Albus’ hair softly before pulling his own scarf out.

“It’s just about daring or not.” Gellert said with a low voice as he wrapped his own scarf around Albus’ neck. Albus knew what Gellert was talking about. He still wanted to see if Albus would be brave enough to take that risk.

Albus looked down to hide his shy face behind the scarf. He knew that he might have a little(?) crush on Gellert but he’s not sure if Gellert is on the same page as him…

“I thought Gryffindor are supposed to be brave.”

“We are.” Albus insisted.

“Seems like not to me.”

And with that Gellert went back to his aunt’s home. Leaving Albus stood there alone holding the scarf tightly.

That night Albus couldn’t sleep. He thought about Gellert’s words.

_“Seems like not to me.”_

_Well… we ARE brave but we’re not crazy!_ Albus pouted as he’s arguing with himself. Then he touched Gellert’s scarf that was still on his neck.

 _But… if he asked again…_ Albus hesitated. He knew that they’re good enough not to get caught. And even if someone was to capture them, they would be able to escape or brush them off easily without any problem.

 _Am I a coward?_ Albus wondered. He admired Gellert’s skill and talent but still…

Knock! Knock!

Albus jumped out of his bed when he heard a knock on his window near his bedhead.

He walked to the window and saw that it was Gellert who’s kneeling out there.

Albus opened the window. “This is second floor. What are you doing?”

“I come for the answer.”

“Just come in first.”

Gellert smirked and shook his head. “You’re the one who have to come out.”

Albus mouth opened in shock. “Why?”

“Come on.” Gellert said and hold his hand out.

Albus hesitated.

“Don’t you trust me?”

Albus looked up. Gellert’s unique eyes are always a mystery to him. And when Gellert stared at him like that, his heart seems to always skip a beat…

Albus took a deep breath before taking Gellert’s hand.

Gellert smiled as he pulled Albus out of that small window. They’re now standing on a roof together in a cold dark night.

To be honest, Gellert didn’t expect it. He did have a plan and hoped that it would work but he didn’t think that Albus would actually trust him and take his hand.

“Are you afraid of high?” Gellert asked when he saw Albus kept looking down.

“No… but I’m not a fan either. I’m not a quidditch player. You know?”

“Good. they’re stupid.”

“You’re mean.”

“It’s not mean. It’s just fact.” Gellert said and hold Albus hand to help him stable.

Albus though froze and stared at their hands.

“What?”

“N… nothing.” Albus mumbled.

Gellert chuckled when he saw how Albus froze just because he took his hand.

_Yep… Apart from his intelligence and his talent, this part is cute too…_

“So… Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You dare enough to jump?”

Albus stared at Gellert. “J…Jump?”

Gellert nodded. “If you jumped, I promised I’d take you somewhere special.”

Albus blinked. “Is it… Is it illegal?”

Gellert lips turned into a thin line. “Maybe I shouldn’t ask…” He turned and pulled his hand out.

_No_ _._

That's Albus first instinct.

_I can’t let his hand slip away…_

“Wait!” Albus said and hold Gellert hand tight.

Gellert smirked. “So?”

Albus knew that this is wrong. That he probably regretted later but…

Gellert waited. He wondered how much Albus trusted him…

Albus took a deep breath… He nodded.

Gellert smiled widely. “I knew it.”

Albus shut his eyes tight. His hand instinctively tightened around Gellert’s.

And so, Gellert counted down for him. “Three… Two… One…”

Then they jumped. Gellert twisted mid-air and they apparated.

Plak!

Albus still closed his eyes as he landed on something soft.

_A snow?_

Gellert used his free hand to pull Albus chin up softly. “Open your eyes.”

Albus who’s now looked up, opened his eyes slowly.

“Wow…” That’s the only word that come out of him.

It was Aurora. Gellert really did took him to see it. And it’s stunningly beautiful as he told him.

“Do you like it?”

Albus nodded and smiled widely. He looked around and realised that they’re in a very wide snowfield. “Where exactly are we?”

“Don’t worry. We’re still in Europe. Just somewhere north.” Gellert answered before mumbling several spells to help keep them warm.

“Thank you.” Albus said.

“Well, I’m feeling cold too so…”

“No. I mean for everything. For being my friend. For talking to me. For bringing me to see Aurora. For the scarf…”

Gellert stared at Albus who now grabbed the scarf with his free hand. While another hand still safely warm inside Gellert’s. His eyes avoiding him. His cheek became pinkish. Probably from cold or…

Gellert took a deep breath. He tried to keep calm but his heart still beating like crazy. He’s not an innocent schoolboy. He's way pass those long time ago… He wanted to yank the smaller boy in. Hugging him. Kissing him. Ravishing him passionately and just never let him go.

To be honest, if it was someone else, he’d probably done it already. Without caring about anything else. But _not with this guy… Not with Albus…_

No matter how much he wanted it, he held himself back.

_He’s too special._

That’s what in Gellert’s mind. He knew that Albus understood his ambition. He did say that he wanted to follow Gellert _for the Greater Good._ However, Gellert had some hesitation… Especially as he spent more and more time with Albus, he understood him more and more. And he come to a realisation that even though they’re both brilliant, they are two sides of the same coin. No matter how much his feelings are for him. Whether it’s love or not… Albus would always be Albus. And he himself would never change too. Not for something as small as his own feeling.

Gellert again shook all his deep thought away and glanced at Albus who still looked up at the pretty Aurora. His sparkling eyes. His smile. His adorable face. Everything… Gellert couldn’t help but feeling selfish. He wanted to keep all of that to himself…

Albus noticed that Gellert had been quiet for a while so he turned to another guy.

“Are you… !!!!”

Albus was in shock at first as Gellert moved closer and stole a kiss from him. But then he let himself go with his feeling. It’s not a deep long passionate kiss. It was just a brief warm kiss, but it took Albus somewhere else. He felt like all his troubles were going away for a moment. And there in the middle of nowhere it’s just him and Gellert sharing their feeling together.

As their lips parted. Albus didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if his feeling was love or not. All he knew is that this would be his treasured memory. A memory that he’d keep with him forever, no matter what happen in the future…

He stared at Gellert’s mysterious eyes. And at that moment, he just knew. He knew that Gellert was thinking the same thing…

Albus blue eyes piercing into his heart again. It seemed to read his mind as always…

“Merry Christmas, Albus.” Gellert said. A little while after their lips parted.

Albus looked like he just came back from his deep thought. He flustered and now avoiding his eyes again. “M… Merry Christmas, Gellert.”

Gellert smiled. They’re still holding their hands warmly.

At that moment, Gellert didn’t think about _the Greater good_. He didn’t think about his plan. He didn’t think about the deathly hallows…

All he thought about was _the boy next to him_ …

He didn’t know what future hold for them. All he knew was that right here, right now, he’s standing under the lovely Aurora with a boy he loved. And this was the happiness that he might never get again in this lifetime. So, he would cherish every moment of it and keep it in his mind forever. Even if they turned up to be enemy in the future, this precious memory would never be gone… And his feeling for Albus would never change too… No matter what happened between them…

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! :)


End file.
